His Varia Materials
by LaFaucheuse01
Summary: Daemon AU. Et si les membres de la Varia avaient des daemons... Et bien ils seraient sans doute aussi tarés qu'eux !
1. Belphegor et Alzbeta

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Ici LaFaucheuse01, l'auteur de _100 choses à faire dans Katekyo Hitman Reborn_ (pour ceux qui connaissent).

Alors voilà il faut savoir que j'adore le principe des daemons (notamment grâce à la fic de **DjiinAtwood** _His Faery Materials_ ) et en plus j'adore la Varia donc voilà.

Une pierre, deux coups comme on dit.

Ce sera un recueil de six à huit one-shot (tout dépendra si vous voulez que j'intègre Fran ou mon Oc Vanica)

Bon on commence par... Notre prince favori Belphegor !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Belphegor et Alzbeta**

* * *

Alzbeta arrêta de changer de forme très tôt dans la vie de Belphegor, ce qui en étonnait plus d'un quand on les rencontrait pour la première fois.

Il fallait dire que les daemons prenaient leur forme définitive vers la puberté. Et à seulement huit ans, on était encore loin d'être un « adulte ». Même si on était un génie doublé d'un prince.

La vérité ? Alzbeta avait arrêté de changer au moment exact où le cœur de Rasiel se stoppa et qu'Erzsébet partait en fumée sous ses pattes. Et cette vision restera à jamais dans sa mémoire. Celle de son humain au dessus du corps de son jumeau, le poignard s'abattant sans retenue sur lui, faisant jaillir le sang tandis que les deux daemons roulaient sur le sol, les poils voletant dans les airs alors que chacun cherchait à griffer l'autre. Et puis y avait ce rire totalement dément qui s'échappait de la gorge de Belphegor alors que Rasiel se vidait de son sang. N'importe qui aurait prit la fuite, de peur d'être le prochain.

Pas Alzbeta.

Elle seule resta. Et alors qu'elle observait son humain, tremblante de fatigue suite à son combat, elle finit par se rendre compte de quelque chose alors que sa seule envie était de se jeter sur son humain, lui piquer sa couronne et lui donner de bons coups de pattes pour l'obliger à s'arrêter de rire.

« Bel… On a un souci. »

Il s'était stoppé et avait tourné lentement la tête vers elle alors qu'elle se dandinait sur place. Elle pût deviner que sous sa frange il l'interrogeait du regard.

« J'arrive plus à me transformer. »

Il y eut un silence. Un long silence. Silence bientôt coupé par le rire de psychopathe du jeune prince.

Et à ses pieds le chat blanc angora (à l'instar du daemon de son jumeau sous la forme d'un chat noir à sa mort) continua de lui donner des coups de pattes en se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter un humain aussi taré…

* * *

Alzbeta est le nom slovaque d'Elisabeth Bathory, alias la Dame Sanglante de Csejte.

Quand à Erzsébet, il s'agit de son nom hongrois.

* * *

J'avoue que j'en suis pas très fière, trouvant ce chapitre assez court et pas assez détaillé mais si ça peut vous rassurer, Alzbeta fera son apparition dans les prochains One-Shot ^^ (J'adore Bel alors bon)

Le prochain sera sur... Xanxus :D

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire (un ananas à celui qui trouve les daemons des autres membres de la Varia)

Bye~

LaFaucheuse01


	2. Xanxus et Kawachi

Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Désolée de mon retard mais j'ai enfin trouvé du travail, donc j'ai un peu de mal à concilier le boulot et mes fics. Surtout que ça fait deux semaines que j'enchaîne les réveils à trois heures du matin. Mais assez parler de moi.

Je tiens à remercier **tenshihouou** et **ViolinSama** de suivre ma fic mais aussi d'avoir commenté pour **ViolinSama** ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Xanxus et Kawachi**

* * *

Xanxus se demandait souvent ce que ça faisait de lui que sa boîte arme soit un lion et son daemon un loup gris.

C'est vrai quoi, ces animaux sont connus pour vivre en groupe non ? Pourtant le Boss de la Varia n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler quelqu'un de social.

Alors pourquoi diable Kawachi avait _décidée_ de prendre la forme d'un loup ?

Et si ce n'était que ça… Il pouvait supporter sa forme. Là n'était pas la question. Surtout quand on les contemplait avec un mélange d'admiration et de crainte. Mais elle était si différente de lui !

Là où il détestait attendre, Kawachi gardait son calme.

Là où il était rancunier, elle pardonnait.

Là où il jetait des objets à la tête de ses hommes, elle s'excusait au près de leur daemon.

Là où il ignorait complètement Levi et Karen quand ils étaient sur leur dos, Kawachi les remerciait de leur fidélité et léchait _même_ le daemon du gardien de la foudre. Et ça sous le regard dégoûté de son humain et celui émerveillé de Levi.

Là où il détestait Tsuna, et refusait catégoriquement d'entendre son nom, Kawachi se montrait toujours respectueuse avec lui et son daemon.

Là où il tirait les cheveux de Squalo et l'insultait de déchet, leur daemon discutaient joyeusement ensemble et léchaient mutuellement leurs blessures. Même si cela rendait furieux le Boss de la Varia et faisant rougir de colère le gardien de la pluie.

« C'est normal que vous soyez différents l'un de l'autre, lui avait une fois expliqué son père adoptif. Si vous vous ressembliez, ça ne marcherait pas. »

Et malgré tout ça. Malgré le fait que son calme et sa froideur le rendait fou, elle avait toujours été là. Même quand il avait apprit qu'il n'était pas le fils du Nono. Même quand il avait fait son coup d'état (d'ailleurs elle avait trouvé ça complètement stupide). Même quand il s'était retrouvé prisonnier dans la glace pendant huit longues années, elle l'avait attendue patiemment.

Et pour ça, il ne la remercierait jamais assez.

* * *

Kawachi signifie "Gel" en Ute. Et comme Xanxus a été prisonnier dans la glace pendant huit ans...

* * *

Je ne suis pas très fière de ce One-Shot mais je débute dans ce cadre là donc j'ai un peu de mal. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop :/

J'avoue que Kawachi est ma préférée après le daemon de Squalo (j'adore les loups).

Le prochain Varia sera Lussuria ^^

Encore une fois, je vous laisse deviner ce que sera son daemon et son nom (indice : Vocaloid et Luxure)

A la prochaine :)

Bye~

LaFaucheuse01


	3. Lussuria et Sateriajis

Bonjour à tous.

Avant de commencer je tiens à vous souhaiter une bonne année à tous ^^ J'espère que vous allez bien (pourquoi j'ai la voix de Tibo Inshape quand je dis cette phrase ?)

Bref, voici la troisième partie de _**His Varia Materials.**_

Comme d'habitude je tiens à remercier **JuriiGothic** et **ViolinSama** d'avoir commentés cette fic' ^^

Sur ceux, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 _Lussuria et Sateriajis_

Quand on voyait Lussuria pour la première fois, les personnes avaient tendance à être surpris. Non pas seulement par sa coupe de cheveux plus que coloré, ni par son affection étrange pour les cadavres. C'était plutôt à cause du daemon qui se tenait sur son épaule.

Que Sateriajis soit une mante religieuse, cela ne dérangeait guère la Varia. Après tout les femelles étaient bien connues pour bouffer leur partenaire après la copulation. Ce qui allait parfaitement avec le goût prononcé du Drag Queen pour les macchabés.

Cependant Sateriajis était un mâle.

Encore une fois, si on connaissait Lussuria, ça ne surprenait pas plus que ça. Il était si excentrique… Si excentrique qu'il n'était pas rare de voir Sat' se cacher le visage avec ses mandibules. Lui qui était si timide… Timide au point qu'on oubliait presque sa présence au milieu de tous ses cinglés qui composaient la Varia. Après tout, comment ne pas être gêné avec un tel humain ? Combien de fois Sat' avait voulu disparaître six pieds sous terre à cause des excentricités de son compagnon ?

Pas qu'il n'aimait pas Lussuria. Un daemon ne _pouvait pas_ ne pas aimer sa moitié (et inversement). Il était juste… Incroyablement et horriblement gêné.

Pourtant il _savait_. Après tout il était l'âme de Lussuria. Il savait que son amour pour les morts ne venait pas de son esprit tordu. Mais de cette peur. Cette peur qu'il enfouissait au plus profond de lui, dissimulé derrière son excentricité.

La peur d'être rejeté.

Un mort ne pouvait pas le faire. Et Lussuria le savait très bien. Alors quand il en trouvait un à son goût, il en prenait soin. Comme de la prunelle de ses yeux.

Et il en oubliait Sateriajis.

« Mais moi je ne t'abandonnerais jamais tu sais ? »

Et il l'oubliait quand même.

* * *

Le nom de Sateriajis vient du Duc de Venomania (de la chanson **La démence du Duc de Venomania)** qui souffre du péché de la Luxure. Voilà.

* * *

Le prochain personnage traité sera... Levi-a-than !

Sinon je me suis lancé dans les créations des daemons des gardiens Vongola. Je publierais quand j'aurais terminé cette fic' ^^

A la prochaine :)

LaFaucheuse01


	4. Levi-a-than et Karen

Bonjour à tous et à toutes. J'espère que vous allez bien. Je tiens à m'excuser du retard mais cela faisait depuis le 25 que je n'avais plus internet chez moi x( donc pas moyen de publier quoi que ce soit. Au moins cela m'a permis d'avancer dans les chapitres (il ne me reste que la dernière partie avec mon Oc et j'ai également commencé à écrire sur les daemons de Tsuna et compagnie)

Bon cette fois, pas de commentaires (ViolinSama, JuriiGothic qu'êtes vous devenus ?) donc on passe directement à la quatrième partie de cette fic' ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _Levi-a-than et Karen_

Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, la Varia ne comportait pas que des daemons terrifiants ou ayant mauvaises réputations. Il suffisait de voir Belphegor et Alzbeta.

Ou pire : Levi et Karen.

Non mais franchement, il n'y avait que Tsuna pour continuer d'avoir peur de Levi avec un tel daemon.

Il fallait dire qu'il y avait plus menaçant comme bestiole qu'un westie. Et puis bon, on connaissait la réputation des petits chiens, à suivre leur maître à la trace.

… Comme quoi ça collait bien à Levi et sa fascination pour Xanxus. Juste, il essayait plus ou moins de le cacher derrière sa ponctualité et son efficacité.

Karen, elle, ne le cachait pas.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Autant elle passait son temps à japper sur Al' quand Bel embêtait son humain, autant elle ne manquait pas de faire la fête à Kawachi quand elle la croisait. Et qu'est-ce que Levi pouvait être émotif quand il voyait la louve se pencher son museau vers le daemon blanc et la remercier.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Karen avait arrêté de changer de forme peu après leur première rencontre avec le Boss de la Varia et son daemon.

Au final peu importe la forme de Karen. Peu importe qu'elle soit un petit chien et que cela fasse rire Bel. Peu importe que ça cassait son image d'assassin et qu'on ne le prenne pas au sérieux.

Tant qu'ils restaient aux côtés de Xanxus et de Kawachi, tout irait bien.

* * *

Karen vient du Kraken, un monstre marin, à l'instar du Leviathan.

Quand on westie, il s'agit d'un chien de chasse. Voilà.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre parlera de Squalo (mon chouchou !)

Le prochain chapitre sera sans doute publié ce week-end.

Bye~

LaFaucheuse01


	5. Squalo Superbi et Dola

_Squalo Superbi et Dola_

On savait tous que Tsuna était un véritable peureux. Mais la première fois qu'il a vu Squalo et Dola, il ne fut pas le seul à se pisser littéralement dessus. Il fallait dire que la voix du squale suffisait déjà à faire trembler tout l'Italie alors si en plus on y rajoutait le pitbull qui l'accompagnait…

Alors ouais, Squalo pouvait se vanter. Après tout les pitbulls étaient réputés pour ne jamais lâcher prise. Et puis c'étaient des chiens de combat. Ils étaient _nés_ pour ça.

Mais malgré tout ça. Malgré cette sale réputation qui leur collait à la peau. Malgré leur puissance. Malgré les cicatrices qui couvraient le museau et le flanc de Dola. Bah au final, un pitbull bah ça restait un chien.

Un chien qui passait son temps à aboyer aux moindres bruits et mouvements suspects. Ouais, en sommes, elle était aussi bruyante que son humain.

Un chien qui bavait et qui aimait se rouler dans la boue, obligeant Squalo à lui donner un bain (il l'a suspectait d'ailleurs de le faire exprès juste pour pouvoir se baigner, et accessoirement arroser le gardien de la pluie au passage).

Un chien qui faisait la fête à la boîte arme Akita Inu de Yamamoto quand celui-ci venait s'entraîner avec le squale. Ce qui avait le don de faire rire le premier mais de faire rugir de colère le deuxième. Pire que quand Dola se mettait à lécher les blesser de Kawachi, le daemon de Xanxus.

Un chien, qui au lieu de courir après Alzbeta, s'amusait à la barbouiller à coups de langue. Ce qui faisait glousser Lussuria, comme quoi « son Squ-chan n'était en fait qu'un tsundere ».

Et si ce n'était que ça… Parce que Dola était têtue, horriblement têtue. Et quand elle se disputait avec son humain, il n'était pas rare de le voir la courser alors qu'elle tenait sa prothèse entre ses crocs. Et hors de question de la lâcher tant qu'il ne se serait pas excuser, à ça non !

Et pourtant…

Et pourtant tout le monde savait que si jamais quelqu'un décidait à s'en prendre à Squalo, Dola n'hésiterait pas à s'interposer.

Parce que bon, Squalo avait beau être fier et refusé l'aide de qui que ce soit, elle ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal.

Quitte à arracher la gorge de quelques daemons s'il le faut.

Parole de Dola !

* * *

Dola vient de Dodola, déesse de la pluie de la mythologie Slave.

Un pitbull parce qu'on croit à tord que c'est un chien agressif. Et que Squalo est un vrai tsundere !

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera sur Mammon/Viper !

Que je publierais dimanche prochain.

Salut

LaFaucheuse01


	6. Viper et Mammon

_Viper et Mammon_

Tout le monde savait que Viper – aussi connu sous le nom de Mammon – détestait être un Arcobaleno. Et ce n'était pas _simplement_ à cause de sa nouvelle forme. Non, sincèrement, ça l'arrangeait parfois. Surtout quand Bel l'entraînait dans un parc d'attraction et qu'il avait droit à des réductions.

La véritable raison pour laquelle il maudissait être un Arcobaleno, c'est parce que cela l'avait séparé de son daemon.

Pourtant il aurait dû savoir ! Et Mammon – son daemon - le savait également. Mais, cupide comme il l'était, il ne l'avait pas écouté.

« Je ne la sens pas cette histoire. »

Voilà ce que lui avait dit le crotale alors qu'il préparait ses affaires pour le… départ.

« Tu t'en fais trop Mon'.

\- Et toi tu ne t'inquiètes pas assez Viper ! » avait sifflé le serpent en remuant la queue.

Il s'était contenté de lever les yeux au ciel sous sa capuche avant de placer son daemon sur sa tête, comme il faisait d'habitude.

« Tout va bien se passer ne t'en fais pas. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu se montrer stupide !

Il se souvenait encore, de la douleur. De la douleur qu'ils avaient tous ressentis dans leur nouveau corps alors qu'ils constataient que leur daemon avait disparu. Il se souvenait également du cri que Skull avait poussé alors que lui restait silencieux. A vrai dire il était resté cloué sur place, ses petits poings fermés.

Mammon avait disparu. Son daemon avait disparu.

Quelque chose se brisa en lui. Quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais réparé.

Et ceux même quand il intégra les rangs de la Varia, sous le nom de Mammon, jouant de ses illusions pour recréer l'image de son daemon. Pour ne pas devenir fou. Pour ce rappelé ceux pour quoi il vivait maintenant.

Pour la vengeance.

* * *

Chapitre un peu spéciale je sais.

J'étais partie du principe que Viper avait changé son nom en Mammon à son arrivée à la Varia afin de rendre hommage à son daemon disparu.

Comme y a un débat sur le sexe de Viper/Mammon (pour moi c'est un garçon, pour d'autres une fille) c'est donc pour ça que je n'ai pas précisé si son daemon était une fille ou un garçon.

Désolée de ce fait qu'il soit OOC.

C'est une vipère _aspic._

Le prochain chapitre sera sur Fran ^^

Comme d'habitude, je le posterais la semaine prochaine.

Bye~

LaFaucheuse01


	7. Fran et Manzana

_Fran et Manzana_

Si Fran portait un haut de forme ressemblant à une grenouille, ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'il remplaçait Mammon. C'était aussi dû à la présence de Manzana, la grenouille fraise, perchée sur son épaule. Bon c'est vrai qu'à son arrivée, Bel s'était _légèrement_ foutu de sa gueule. Avant de se rappeler que chez les grenouilles, plus c'est colorées, plus c'est venimeux.

Autre chose à savoir sur Manzana : elle était bavarde. Monstrueusement bavarde. Une véritable pipelette. Elle ne savait faire que ça : parler. A croire qu'elle le faisait également pour son humain. Et la vision restait plutôt comique entre Fran et son visage constamment stoïque et la grenouille rouge et bleu à la langue bien pendue. Et entre les mots bien placés du Varia et les flots de paroles incessantes qui sortaient de la petite bouche de Manzana, Bel et Al' manquaient d'en devenir fous. Enfin, plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Il fallait aussi savoir que Manzana était la seule à avoir vu le sourire de son humain. Je veux dire, un vrai sourire. Pas un sourire moqueur comme il pourrait en lancer à Bel. Non. Le genre de sourire d'une personne heureuse. Et elle était la seule. La seule à l'avoir déjà vue.

Et elle sera à jamais la seule.

* * *

Manzana signifie "Pomme" en espagnol. Il faut donc savoir, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lus le manga, que le Fran du présent porte une pomme sur la tête.

* * *

Le chapitre est court mais j'avoue que sur le coup, Fran ne m'a pas trop inspiré sur le coup.

Et il faut savoir que c'est l'avant dernier chapitre, enfin ^^

Le prochain sera sur mon Oc, Vanica (qui n'a pas encore de fanfiction mais que je tenais à faire).

Après je publierais sur les Vongola (Tsuna et compagnie)

Donc à la semaine prochaine ^^

Bye~

LaFaucheuse01


	8. Vanica et Adéphage

_Vanica et Adéphage_

Quand Adéphage prit la forme d'un anaconda, Vanica n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de passer la semaine à narguer tous les autres membres de la Varia. Particulièrement Bel et son daemon angora.

Cela ne dura qu'une semaine.

Parce qu'une fois que la semaine fut passée, Vanica dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'un anaconda s'était pas aussi cool qu'il n'y paraît.

C'est vrai que la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu chasser sous sa nouvelle forme, elle avait trouvée ça absolument trop génial. Ce mélange de rapidité et de force l'avait fait dansée de joie alors que son daemon dévorait le pauvre sanglier qu'il venait de tuer.

Mais un sanglier c'était gros. Très gros. Et il fallait bien qu'Adéphage le digère.

C'est à ce moment que Vanica se rendit compte qu'en fait, un anaconda s'était plus chiant qu'autre chose.

Parce que là où l'adolescente était hyperactive et courait partout dans le QG de la Varia, le serpent préférait se prélasser tranquillement au soleil. Là où Vanica passait son temps à manger, manger et encore manger, son daemon jeunait pendant plusieurs jours avant d'engloutir une proie, parfois plus grosse que lui.

Alors ouais, ça la faisait _chier_ qu'on la laisse de côté pendant une mission sous prétexte qu'Adé' ne pouvait pas bouger (vous avez déjà essayé de porter un serpent de plus de deux-cent kilos vous ? Elle oui).

Il lui faisait toujours la morale. Parlant avec sa voix si particulière. Ce qui faisait lever les yeux au ciel à Vanica qui le traitait de rabat-joie.

Mais elle l'aimait, ça c'était certain. Elle l'aimait parce qu'il était toujours là pour elle. Et qu'il faisait parti de la famille. Les gens oubliaient souvent l'importance de la famille. Même si celle-ci ne partageait pas notre sang ?

Il suffisait de regarder Lussuria, Xanxus, Squalo, Levi, Bel, Mammon et leur daemon pour comprendre.

Rien n'est plus important que la famille.

* * *

Madame Vanica de Conchita, de l'empire de Belzenia, est possédée du péché de la Gloutonnerie (encore une fois, merci les Vocaloid)

Adéphage vient du grec _adêphagos_ qui signifie "vorace, glouton"

* * *

Et voilà pour la dernière partie de _**His Varia Materials**_!

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire ceci (j'avoue que c'est assez brouillon)

J'avais envie d'écrire sur mon Oc en attendant qu'elle est de vraie histoire à elle (y a encore quelques zones d'ombres que je dois combler)

Surtout merci à ma meilleure amie Célina d'avoir lue du début à la fin et à _**ViolinSama**_ d'avoir commentées la plupart des chapitres.

Je compte commencer une nouvelle "histoire" sur le même genre mais avec les membres de la dixième génération ^^

Encore merci à tous !

LaFaucheuse01


End file.
